


Like They Do

by amorassofpixelz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, happy fuckin valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorassofpixelz/pseuds/amorassofpixelz
Summary: Gabe's full of surprises. And Jack's full of... well...





	

Jack winced as Gabriel fucked into him again, teeth set hard against the two fingers his partner had shoved into his mouth. He was caught so wildly between overwhelm and release that he wasn’t sure he’d have the breath to speak if he'd tried. He felt the fingers twitch as he bit down again. Jack swore he could taste the man's blood, jaw tensing before he could stop himself.

Not that he heard any complaints.

His eyes were closed, hot water spraying down his chest as he was fucked into again and again, more desperation and force behind each thrust. Gabriel had to be close; the way his chest rose and fell against Jack’s back, it was only a matter of time.

 _"You like that_ , _Morrison? That fill you up?”_

Jack nodded, knuckles rocking between his teeth. He caved, reached needily for his white-hot erection, but a confident hand moved quickly to pin his arm against his chest.

_"Don’t worry, blondie. I’ve got you.”_

Jack was really moaning then, cock bobbing with each relentless thrust, untouchable save for the hot steam dancing around their bodies.

_"Gonna cum in that tight ass of yours, yeah?"_

Jack wasn't in any state to determine what ready _meant._ He curled his fingers against his chest, nails digging into skin as he hit the merciless threshold of release, but never an inch higher.

He was one the verge of screaming, desperate to feel some control. Some relief.  _Anything._

“ _Feel so fuckin' good, Jackie._ ” His head was buried deep in the crook of his partner's neck, breathing fast and deep, teeth set hard against pale skin.

Jack felt the low, murderous groan as it spilled out of Gabriel. He was never one to come quiet, not when they were like this. It was in the relative privacy of their shower that he could truly let go, just  _fuck_ without consequence.

He almost gasped as Gabriel took out his index and middle fingers, jaw sore from the strain. He could feel Reyes softening within him; his ass was warm with relief.

 _“You made it.”_ The smile was in his tone as much as his face.

Jack’s hand kept twitching, cock still waiting, impatient between the heat of Gabriel’s body, the breath against his neck, and the exhausted thrusts still keeping his prostate white-hot with attention.

Gabriel pulled out slowly, watching his partner get worse and worse at holding back his groans, and knelt down with both hands on Jack’s ass.

_"Think you can keep those hands off yourself, boyscout?"_

Morrison's attempt at a sigh of acknowledgement broke down into a pleading groan, body aching for more contact.

 _"Hmm."_  Reyes purred, running a hand up his partner's back. “ _Really made a mess of you, soldier._ ”

Jack gasped and threw both hands against the glossy white wall, trying to stay decent as those same two bite-marked fingers dug deep within him.

Gabriel pecked the small of his back, fingers gliding over the man’s sweet spot with messy ease. His lips moved to Jack’s ass, pressing impossibly soft kisses into the skin he’d just been rutting up against.

" _Mind if I get a little more personal?"_

_"Gabe..."_

Reyes let out a filthy groan as he spread Jack’s ass and ran his tongue tentatively across his hole. He felt the man tighten at the contact, patiently waiting for him to relax again before pushing his tongue as deep as he could, muscle surrounded by wet heat.

“ _Fuck-_ ” Jack was panting against the tile, arching his back instinctively. Biting his arm was the closest he came to shutting up, not that it bothered either of them. Gabe's breath was heavy, in between each flex of his tongue as a quick flash of heat.

“ _AH_ _, Gabriel- fuck, I’m so fucking close…_ ” He pleaded a few more times under his breath, whole body wired. Gabriel waited until his partner was a goner before smoothly wrapping his right hand around Jack’s cock, palm steady as his thumb worked furiously over the pink slit. 

Morrison’s vision went fuzzy for a few seconds, lower half of his body going damn-near numb, his partner's thumb smearing the shots cum back over the tip, softening the friction enough for it to be bearable. He nearly collapsed from the intensity of it all; Gabriel’s tongue hadn’t let up, and he was sure he’d run dry before he actually stopped twitching in his partner’s grip. His hand reached around and grabbed the back of Gabriel’s head, willing him closer and pushing his groans deep enough to send waves through his body. Once he’d finally come down, he let go, panting against the wall.

Reyes stood back up and wrapped an arm around Jack’s chest, cock pressed agains his ass.

“ _Not bad, blondie._ ” He pecked Morrison's shoulder, feeling his breath slow back down. _"Didn't think you had it in you."_

Jack scoffed. “Someone's proud of themselves.”

Gabriel laughed gently. “Can you blame me, sunshine?”

 Jack turned his head to kiss the man. “Promise me you won't hesitate next time you get an idea like _that.”_

Reyes grinned, bringing a warm washcloth to Jack’s ass.

_“I’ll keep it in mind.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my drafts for god knows how long, so I figured today was the perfect day to finish it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I love feedback/comments/whatever.
> 
> PS: I know it's actually the day after valentine's day by the time this goes up, but AO3 was bogged down all yesterday and I couldn't post for the life of me. Better late than never.
> 
> -
> 
> Check out my tumblr and maybe toss me some change if you like my work: [deadpixelz](http://deadpixelz.tumblr.com)


End file.
